


Smileless Christmas... Or is it?

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 3, Established Relationship, I needed something with my OT3 for a loooong time, M/M, My Polyamorous Boys, Shosakujin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: It seemed that this Christmas was meant to be smileless... or at least so Shoichi thought before he was pleasantly surprised.





	Smileless Christmas... Or is it?

The kettle was still far from boiling, but Shoichi could not already wait for the moment he would get up and go to turn it off.

It's not like he hated those moments of simple snuggles with Jin, his little bro, and Yusaku, his boyfriend. It's just that the atmosphere was too Christmasless.

Several days before the holiday even started Shoichi had seen hundreds of happy smiles. People flooded streets, laughter would go off into the sky, mixing with thousands of fluffy snowflakes. Christmas joy beamed everywhere... but not in this rundown apartment where Yusaku (and Jin, too) chose to lock themselves in instead of going downtown to have some fun.

Shoichi sighed. His boys preferred to spend the already second hour playing a video game, snowboarding in virtuality while being wrapped in a warm quilt.

"So, um, would you like some honey with your tea?" older Kusanagi forced an awkward smile, looking at the two.

"No," Yusaku replied, being all too submerged into the gameplay.

"No," Jin echoed him, completely stone-faced even if Yusaku was already far ahead of him.

Absent-mindedly, Shoichi scratched the back of his head.

This was the first Christmas the three of them were spending together and, to be honest, he expected it to be more fun, but...

Could he really blame them for having their smiles and joy being drained of them so many years ago? Was it actually their fault their happiness is yet too far from being fully regained.

The sound of the kettle whistling got Shoichi out of his heavy thoughts.

"O-okay," he stuttered, clumsily getting up from the bed. "I'll go get it."

He hesitated for a bit before leaving the room, and before he did he gave a quick smooch to both of the boys.

He felt as if he was in a haze as his hands moved on their own, making the tea.

What, just what he could do to seem them smile..?

His lack of ideas came in a form of a heavy sigh as he took a tray and headed back to the bedroom. He was about to cross the threshold, but then...

"He's amazing, isn't he?"

Shoichi stopped and, for some reason, decided to eavesdrop in the shadow behind the door.

"Yeah," came Yusaku's voice in response and it was so full of tenderness that Shoichi's heart skipped a large beat... like it always did whenever the boy let the icy crust in his heart melt, even if a little.

"My brother is the best," Jin's voice was just as warm. "He's hard not to fall for."

Then there was a long silence before younger Kusanagi said quietly:

"I wish my heart wasn't as paralyzed as it is and I could love you just as much..."

It wasn't a news to Shoichi.

He was all too aware that ever since he had been saved from darkness Jin developed strong feelings for Yusaku... and so did Yusaku for him. Shoichi remembered how Yusaku was unable to look him in the eyes as he came to realize that he was torn between the two Kusanagi brothers.

" _I'm sorry..._ " endless guilt was on the very surface of his lovely emerald eyes.

Most people would have probably condemded the treacherous heart... but not Kusanagi Shoichi.

And that's how the three of them ended up intertwined in this weird relationship.

" _As long as that could make them happy_ ," thought Shoichi.

And his heart didn't waver, not even now as he peeked through the door and saw the two boys... smiling at each other as they leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Shoichi waited, not wishing to ruin the magical, _truly_ magical moment of their happiness, and came in, grinning, as the feeling of gentle sunshine within chest appeared to be contagious.

"Here you go," he said in a sing-song tone and suddenly froze as the two boys were no longer hiding their humble but nevertheless joyous smiles.

"Shoichi-san," Yusaku blushed, looking to the side, but then Jin held his hand, giving him more courage to confess. "This is my best Christmas... really."

Shoichi's eyes widened: the realization struck him that very instant.

"Mine too," Jin purred, leaning his head onto Yusaku's shoulder.

Shoichi realized why those two chose to spend this Christmas in this cramped dwelling: they were still getting used to this intimate world of their quite unusual, by most peoples' standarts, relationship. The magic hovering around the three of them, their deep affections, were still in the very beginning of their blossoming and taking them outside, into the cold, was not right in their opinion.

Shoichi knew that all two well as he knew these two boys like his own mind, so he scolded himself in his thoughts for not realizing it sooner.

"Hehe... same here," Shoichi warmed them up with the most charming of his smiles.

"Come here?" Jin beckoned him to rejoin them under the quilt wich older Kusanagi hurried to do.

"It's so warm..." Yusaku closed his eyes, deeply enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the people who made his heart pound happy tunes inside his chest.

"We love you, Yusaku," Shoichi snuggled up to him.

"We really do," Jin laced his fingers with Yusaku's as he would not let go of his hand.

Shoichi looked at his two boys and immediately forgot his uneasy feelings from just a while ago.

Apparently, he was wrong about this Christmas remaining smileless.

The world outside of this apartment were enchanted with happy anticipation of the holiday, but everyone else had their own ideas of a perfect celebration.

For these three in Yusaku's rundown, not even decorated apartment the magic was the most unique.

Their happiness was as fragile as glass, as bright as fireworks and as warm as the quilt the three of them cuddled in.

The truth was that they didn't need much of special celebrations or hanging out in downtown to make this Christmas the most perfect in their lives.

They loved each other. That's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> It's somewhat hard to write Jin when he's not exactly characterized in canon...


End file.
